In Your Arms
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Just a What if,Fem!Natsu and a teenage Laxus!What if Laxus had met Lucy when he was younger and the two ended up running into Natsu in the town of Hargeon,What about when the pink haired dragon slayer winds up developing feelings for the lightning mage?suck at summaries,pls read!x3
1. The town of Hargeon

**_I decided to do a what if sort of story,basically it's just like what if Laxus hadn't grown up with the guild and instead was found by natsu when he recruited Lucy who at the time was his best friend?_**

_**Also he is only seventeen in this story,he's probably gonna be that age in all my stories just cuz i feel like it,heehee...Enjoy!**_

chapter one:The town of Hargeon

The kingdom of fiore,a small nation of about seventeen billion whose people rely heavily on magic,bought and sold in every marketplace and found in every home...Magic is but a source of everyday life with the presence of magic there are the many guilds whom are banded together to perform tasks and such at the request of others,one in particular seems to draw in a lot of attention,one that holds as much excitement as it does untold adventures,its name...is Fairy tail

**Port town of Hargeon/Train station**

"Umm,e-excuse me...sir?"

Th train conducter spoke with a hint of concern in his tone as he debated going near the sickened looking pink haired girl lying against the floor of the train with a somewhat pale look on her face as her small blue cat companion came up to him"Natsumi,we made it to Hargeon!"

"Come on,get up already!"The cat said beginning to poke at the still limp girl as she remained on the floor causing the conducter to sweatdrop"Is she alright?"The train man asked worriedly wondering if perhaps he should call for someone,the small cat merely turned"She's fine,she always gets this way when she travels..."the cat declared nonchalantly with a paw raised

"Never again.."The pink haired girl groaned slightly lifting her head"...i'm never riding a stupid train ever again urk!"

"If our informations correct then we should find that salamander somewhere in this town..."the cat said stepping towards the exit as he paused looking back at his companion who had now managed to stand and was resting is head outside the window of the cart they were in"just give me a second..."

The cat had already stepped off the train when he heard the roaring of the engine causing him to turn his head seeing the face of despair on his friends face as she was still leaned out the window of the now moving train with tears in her eyes as she gave an animated yell of protest"NOOOO!"

"Uh-oh..."the cat said standing on the platform"...there she goes"

**ELSWHERE**

"What did you say!?"A blonde girl asked placing her hands on the counter looking at the elderly man standing behin with a look of disbelief on her face as her male fellow blonde haired companion was leaned against a wall nonchalantly looking around at the shelves with a look of boredom

"you mean theres only one magic shop in this whole town?"the girl questioned earning a slight'tch' from her companion"see?i told you so...the people here are more into fishing than magic"the boy stated folding his arms behind his head and earning a mock glare from the girl before she turned back to the shopkeep"are you sure?"

"Afraid so miss,it's just like your friend says,people tend to fish more than shop around for magic"was the old mans response causing the blonde haired girl to sigh"Ah man,i can't believe we ame all this way for nothing..."the girl sighed

"Who's we?I couldn't care less about coming here..."the boy responded nonchalantly earning another half hearted glare from the female"Quiet you!"she retorted slightly annoyed with his'don't care attitude' before the voice of the shopkeep pulled her back

"Now now little lady,no reason to fret...i have all the latest goods,let e show you a few"he said beginning to rummage around a bit"this colors magic is popular,especially with the girls it lets you change the color of your clothes"

"oop,sounds like your set Lu-chan"the boy joked causing the girl to pout a bit"i already have that,you moron..."she muttered the last part,though he still heard through the soundpods he wore over his ears and gave a look of amusement with how easily she could be ticked off

"Anyway,what i'm really looking for are some powerful gate keys"the blonde girl stated looking at her traveling companion who merely sighed pushing himself off the wall as he rested a hand on her shoulder"come on Lucy,you know how hard those are to find..."he began,but was cut off by the shopkeep placing a small box on the counter

"gatekeys,huh?"he said opening it to reveal a silver key with some tyoe of insignia on it as Lucy ran over looking at it with excitement in her eyes"oh wow,it has a litle doggy!"she exclaimed happily causing the boy behind her to give a light chuckle of amusement noting the small girlish sqeaul she had given"yes,but i'm afraid it's not all that powerful"the old man stated

"heh,sounds like junk to me..."the boy responded giving the item a quizzical stare receiving a light smack on the shoulder from the female"oi,Laxus!"she said in an authoritive tone that made him roll his eyes"So,how much?"Lucy asked

"Let's see,how about 20,000 jewel?"

Lucy fel the previous excitement fade as the corners of her mouth twitched a bit while hearing Laxus stifle a laugh in the background"uh,i'm sorry how muh?"

"i said 20,000 jewel"he repeated calmly

Laxus knew immediatly Lucy didn't have that kind of money on her,which meant she was going to try and cut herself a deal using what she called'sex appeal' and sure enough...

"come on now..."Lucy began moving to sit atop the counter while striking a cute pose"..how much is it really?"she asked in a firty voice that made Laxus almost gag,almost...

**Back in the streets of Hargeon**

"ugh!I can't believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel!"Lucy huffed stalking off in who knows what direction with a still grinning Laxus"oi,what's the big deal you still got your key,didn't you?"Laxus reprimanded as Lucy came to a halt"yeah,only cuz YOU paid for it!And don't think i didn't hear you laughing at me in there!"she said crossing her arms against her chest

Laxus gave a heavy sigh before walking past her"H-hey,where are you-

"I'm going for a walk,don't worry i'll be back"was all he said as he soon disappeared from the girls sight

"that guy..."Lucy began when a couple of screaming girls ran past her

"are you serious?She's really here!?"one asked

"Yeah,it's really her!Salamander!"the other answered

"Salamander!?As in the one who uses rare fire magic that you can't even buy in stores!?"Lucy squealed racing off after them in curiosity

/WHACK!/

"o-oi,take it easy man!"one of the thugs pleaded looking at the blonde teen standing before him with fear and panic in his eyes hearing the said boy crack his knuckles in a threatening manner causing him and the other two to scurry away screaming in terror...

"Tch...What a bunch of amateurs..."The blonde boy said kneeling down as he picked up the discarded bag of groceries careful not to spill any as he turned back to the woman once again"Here"the woman gave a smile taking the bag from him and expressing her gratitude

"don't mention it lady,take it easy..."he said beginning to walk away with a small wave of the hand as he did so not bothering to turn around,as far as he was concerned he just happened to be at the right place at the right time nothing more,nothing less...

"*sigh*...well that killed about five minutes"The blonde muttered to himself before beginning to look around for the girl he was traveling with"Where did she go?"he mumbled continuing along a empty cobblestone path kicking a pebble lightly along the way when he heard unfamiliar voice coming his way lightly tilting his head to see a girl with pink colored hair walking,more like trudging in his opinion,in the direction towards him with a look of annoyance on her face as she continued talking with...

"Is that...a flying talking cat?"Laxus pausing for a moment and blinking as he stared at the animal in question,the girl stopped as well giving him a curious stare with the cat floating beside her"Yeah so,got a problem with that?"

"No,it's just weird is all,to be honest i couldn't care less what kind of animal it is..."He said beginning to walk away

The pink haired girl blinked after him in both curiosity and a slight twinge of annoyance,that was the first time someone didn't flip out over seeing Happy like that,she decided to shrug it off however and continue her search for Igneel,though couldn't seem to shake the somewhat alluring and familiar scent that boy seemed to give off

It kind of reminded her of master's...

good reviews-i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no reviews=no update


	2. Meeting the Salamander?

_**SO finally back and updating after...however long it has been, I apologize for the ridiculous wait I had to take some time to work out the plot a bit because obviously since this is meant to be a love story between a FEMALE Natsu and Teen aged Laxus, there are going to be some differences,saying that right now!:3**_

**Meaning I will be going off of the original storyline at some point, sorry if you don't like that_, also someone mentioned that Laxus seemed a bit out of character please remember that although they did not show very much of it I'm fairly certain he acted differently as a teenager and also obviously his upbringing in this story might be different seeing as how he knows Lucy already_**

_**Also, REAL IMPORTANT, to FT Fan Girl: To answer your request yes I would love to make a Fem!NatsuxGray story, sorry it took so long to respond but, I hope you will read it once it is published as it is currently something I am in the process of working on now:)**_

_**So yeah, I think that about covers everything for now, on with the story Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:)**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:Meeting The Salamander?**

The kingdom of fiore,a small nation of about seventeen billion whose people rely heavily on magic,bought and sold in every marketplace and found in every home...Magic is but a source of everyday life with the presence of magic there are the many guilds whom are banded together to perform tasks and such at the request of others,one in particular seems to draw in a lot of attention,one that holds as much excitement as it does untold adventures,its name...is Fairy tail

**Port town of Hargeon/Town Square**

Now it certainly went without saying that Laxus Dreyer was no babysitter by any means, He tended to be the type to avoid catering to another persons needs usually encouraging the use of independence and resourcefulness as a means of getting out of whatever sort of trouble came his way

And yet, to this day he swore he had come across a stranger sight than the one laid out before him now...There in the town square stood about maybe seventy-no more like a hundred or so guys and girls all giving out shrill screams of sheer bliss that made the blondes ears feel as though they were about to burst right then and there.

_'What the heck's going on here?'_He thought removing his hands form over his ears and letting his curiosity get the better of him as he stepped closer towards the source of the crowd weaving through the many onlookers with an expression of indifference slowly making his way to the front of the crowd.

"Wow!Salamander-chan, you're so beautiful!"Someone chimed form behind him, he could tell it was a guy by their voice and Laxus rose a quizzical brow in response at the name

_"Salamander?'_

"And so hot!"Another cried out

Laxus went in for a closer look when he saw a familiar blonde head of hair standing a few feet away recognizing the familiar side pony-tail tied up in a blue ribbon

"Oi,Lucy!"He called out when he was standing directly behind the said girl making her jump a bit at his presence giving a small 'eep!' which resulted in a light hearted chuckle arising form his lips when she lightly smacked him on his arm.

"Hey, what gives!?I keep telling you not to do that!"Lucy snapped beginning to fume, much to her friends amusement.

They both remained unaware of a certain pair of eyes that had caught sight of Laxus not too long ago...

"Which is precisely why i keep doing it"Laxus mocked poking her a bit on the forehead, she crossed her arms giving a childish pout"You know you're face will freeze like that"Laxus stated with a smirk, Lucy however just huffed and turned away

"by the way, what are you doing here anyway?"Lucy asked curiously

Laxus responded with a shrug"Just passing by, how bout you?"

Lucy opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by the sudden appearance of a third individual, a girl with dark navy blue hair that went down to her mid-waist with somewhat of a wave to it wearing a button-up sleeveless white blouse and short red-colored mini-skirt, her brown eyes remaining fixed on Laxus as she spoke completely ignoring Lucys presence.

Something the blonde girl did not appreciate in the slightest.

"why hello there, I had no idea there was someone as cute as you standing around in a place such as this"The new girl began pressing herself up against the blank faced Laxus wearing a sickly sweet smile as she wrapped herself around his one arm in a seductive manner

"Why don't you ditch the big boobed baboon over there and come and hang out with me for a bit,hmm"She cooed making Lucy feel like hitting her as flames engulfed her form, Lucy was about to defend herself when she suddenly noticed the set of rings adorning the other girls hand making her gasp a bit

_'Hey, that's...!'_

"Not interested, and that big-boobed baboon happens to be my friend"Laxus cut in easily shaking her off and stepping back over to Lucy who snapped out of her thoughts flashing a look of annoyance towards her friend

"Hey!I have a name ya know!?"She reprimanded hitting him on the head, he brushed it off with another shrug of indifference.

"I don't think you understand exactly who it is you're dealing with"the girl announced with a smug smirk placing a hand against her chest"You see, _I_ am the one and only Salamander"She finished and a roar of cheers broke out around her while Lucy and Laxus just stood with neutral expressions.

"And I should care because?"Laxus asked in confusion making the supposed "Salamander" pale in shock watching in stunned silence as Laxus turned on his heel to take his leave dragging a snickering Lucy behind him.

"Come on Luce, I'm getting hungry and since i bought you your key you get to treat me"

"Hey, I never agreed to that!"Lucy protested perfectly aware that Laxus would somehow manage to eat away all her money just to spite her

* * *

"Hey happy..."

"Yeah?"

"You sure igneel is somewhere around here?"The pink-haired girl groaned trudging along the cobblestone path of town with her blue feline companion smiling up at her a she spoke

"Aye!"Happy responded happily"I heard a rumor that a salamander was passing through here, and the only fire dragon I know is Igneel"

"Yeah, that's true"Natsu responded with a shrug

"By the way"Happy chimed while walking beside her"What was that thing you picked up back there?"

Natsu stared at him for a moment before reaching into her pocket and fishing out the item in question"what, ya mean this thing?"The pinkette asked holding what appeared to be a locket of some kind.

"I don't know, but it looks important"

"You think that guy we saw earlier dropped it?"The cat said recalling the blonde teen they encountered briefly back in the alley, Natsu thought for a moment

"Yeah probably, i guess we better go find him then huh?"

"Aye!"

* * *

"Wait so then, you knew all along about the charm spell!?"Lucy exclaimed to a still eating Laxus who merely nodded seeing as how his mouth was currently full of food that Lucy had paid for, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he swallowed before speaking.

"You mean you didn't, man talk about slow"He muttered

"Hey, don't be rude I'm treating you remember?"Lucy said with an annoyed glare

"After _I_ paid for your key, need i remind you"

Lucy huffed indignantly turning to face the other way while Laxus resumed his meal

"By the way"Laxus said pausing between bites"You never answered my question, what the heck were you doing there I mean, don't tell me that stupid charm spell actually worked on you too?"

"Heh as if!"Lucy retorted"I only went there because I overheard some people say that Salamander was in town and so i thought i could get a glimpse of that rare magic of hers"Lucy finished getting all dreamy eyed at the last part of he sentence

"heh, yeah right you were probably just hoping it was a guy"Laxus said nonchalantly

"and what is that supposed to mean!?"Lucy questioned towards her friend who gave a bored look out of the corner of his eye once again

"I would think it's obvious, I mean it _has_ been a while since you've been on a date or am I mistaken?"laxus questioned calmly still wearing a look of feigned innocence as though he were bringing up the weather or some other trivial thing other than lucys personal life at the moment.

Lucy felt her face turn beet red at the statement"Sh-shut up!you're one to talk!"she defended

"Yeah, but at least I get offers you on the other hand, not so much Luce"

"Oh just be quiet and eat your food"Lucy responded leaning back against her seat in the both

"Aww, don't be like that here have some bread, girls like that stuff don't they?helps them stay thin and all that"Laxus muttered holding out a bread stick only for Lucy to swat it away with another huff of frustration seeing her friends smirk of amusement

"I don't want it, and are you calling me fat!"

Laxus laughed a booming laugh smacking his hand against the table when a familiar face caught his attention through the window, pressed up against the glass eying him intriguingly was the same pink-haired girl from before.

"Uhhh...what the...?"Lucy began as both her and her companion sweat dropped at the sight watching the said girl and her cat disappear around the corner stepping into the restaurant and racing over towards them

"Hey,we found you!"She said with a smile looking at Laxus who merely blinked in confusion

"Um Laxus who are these guys, and how exactly do they know you?"Lucy asked form the other side of the table

Before Laxus had time to respond Natsu fished the small trinket out of her pocket holding it up for the other two to see"This is yours, right?"

Laxus' eyes softened a bit, something that both girls seemed to take notice of, but only one knew part of the reason why as he nodded gently taking it form the strangers hand and into his own

"thank you"was all he said

"Don't mention it, we're just glad we found before you left town or something"Natsu said with a easy-going laugh folding her arms behind her head

"aye!"Happy chimed in

"Say would you two like to join us?"Lucy spoke up form her side of the table, she smiled at the newcomers whose faces lit up at the invitation for free food nodding vigorously as Natsu took the seat beside Laxus while Happy sat beside Lucy as they both began to pig out.

* * *

***Outside of the Restaurant***

"there you see him, he's the blonde one sitting at the end right there"A blue-haired girl spoke staring at Laxus' group form afar, beside her stood a pair of muscular looking men

"So he's the one ya want us to bring, eh boss?"one of the thugs commented with a sinister grin

"Yeah, just try not to rough him up too much, understand?"

The three nodded as they all gave a low, dark chuckle continuing to watch the group from afar.


	3. Natsu Dragneel

_**I'll say it right now, I have been watching too many rave master episodes!Also I am changing Laxus's backstory for the sake of this story because I personally feel they could have done so much more with it, just sayin...**_

_**Also I may or may not decide to re-write this particular chapter, I don't know just thought I'd put that out therex3**_

_**So, Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!**_

_**Chapter Three:Natsu Dragneel  
**_

"So, your names are Natsu and Happy?"

Lucy, who was sitting in the seat directly across form the pink-haired girl asked.

"Aye"The blue cat chimed happily

"Woooow, just look at all this stuff!"Natsu exclaimed eying the menu with hungry eyes, a small amount of drool escaping form the corner of her mouth which made Laxus give a small chuckle of amusement seated beside her

"Feel free to order whatever you two want"Lucy announced, the newcomers looked at her in awe rendered speechless by act of kindness she was offering them"R-really?"Natsu asked receiving a courteous nod from the blonde-haired girl

"Yeah, it's Lucy's treat"Laxus announced smugly resting his chin on the open palm of where his arm was propped on the table, Lucy shot him a small glare"Hey, you have to pay too!"she snapped

"No Lucy, let's not forget who bought you your-know-what back at the-

"Oh, all right already!"Lucy huffed crossing her arms with a childish pout adorning her face.

Natsu looked between the two blondes, the girl seemed nice despite her obvious aggravation towards the other...Natsu paused for a moment when her eyes slowly shifted form the female to the male of the duo, her brown orbs seeming to momentarily trace over his features while that same intoxicating scent drifted through her senses

"Something wrong?"Laxus asked not sure if he liked the way this girl was looking at him, Natsu being the type to act without thinking instantly blurted out"Yeah, you smell funny"

"Excuse me?"Laxus said, blinking in confusion before pulling on the collar of his shirt and taking a whiff of it"huh, well I don't remember showering..."Laxus muttered with a thoughtful expression

"Hey, I don't need to know that!"Lucy snapped form across the table as the food arrived

Laxus looked at her for a moment

"W-what?"Lucy stammered caught off guard the seriousness in her friends eyes

"Lucy, you're probably the one who smells, great now you're scents rubbing off on me _blondie_"He huffed turning to look out the window with a neutral expression not bothering to pay attention to the dark aura that seemed to make Lucys hair stand on edge as she shook with silent rage

It wasn't that he had insulted her, no that was nothing new. What Lucy really didn't like was whenever he used _that_ stupid, dumb nickname for her.

"For the last time"She began throwing an accusing finger in his face as she seethed uncontrollably"You're blonde too!"

* * *

"Well, I better be off!"Lucy announced pinking up her things as she scooted out of the booth earning a curious glance form her traveling companion

"And where exactly are you off to?Thought we were staying in this town for a couple of days?"Laxus questioned in the usual bored tone

"We are don't worry, I just want to go and pick up the new issue of sorcerer's weekly"

"Tch, you mean that dumb magazine?"

"It's not dumb!"Lucy defended

However she decided to let it go seeing the flicker of pain that went across Laxus's face

"Ne, Natsu?"Lucy said turning her attention towards the pink-haired girl who was secretly staring at Laxus as well, he seemed interesting to her well besides his unique scent, she whipped her head around towards Lucy at the sound of her name

"Do me a favor and keep him company, yeah?He tends to be a little socially awkward so don't let him do or say anything stupid, alright?"Lucy said with a wink causing Laxus to snap his head in her direction fixing her with a glare

"S-shut up!"He hissed out, his face heating up with embarrassment as Lucy walked away with a laugh leaving the two, or rather three alone since Happy was there but for whatever reason was choosing to stay quiet during the entire conversation

"Hey..."

Laxus turned looking at a mischievous faced Natsu, he blinked seeing the stupid grin etched on her face"What?"

"Was she your girlfriend or something?"Natsu whispered

"What?Don't be ridiculous!"Laxus snapped turning his head back towards the window when he mumbled his last comment, which was meant to go unheard but Natsu caught it anyway

"...like I'd ever date someone whose into some group of dumb wizards"

Natsu paused for a moment looking at Laxus

"You got something against wizards?"Natsu said obviously taking Laxus by surprise as the blonde-haired boy stiffened before a shadow cast over his eyes

"I don't know...maybe"He said softly

Natsu felt confusion enter her brown eyes continuing to stare at the boy beside her

"Maybe?"

"I can't say for sure, but...magic hasn't exactly played such a great role in my life so far"Laxus said, his hand brushing against the lightning shaped scar over his eye, something that Natsu now just noticed her eyes widening slightly

"oi, did someone attack you?"

Laxus shrugged

"Can't remember"was all the blonde said

"How can you not remember being attacked like that?"the pinkette asked

"Aye, that would take some serious magical power to wind up with a scar like that?"Happy added, his mouth still around the head of a fish he was eating

"All I remember...is waking up in the middle of nowhere, I have no memories of what happened before, who my parents were if I ever had any, all I had was the clothes on my back and this scar..."

"Whoa, seriously?"Natsu asked, disbelief in her voice as Laxus smirked in sadness

"Sorry, I must sound like a downer now or something, no need to worry about me just enjoy your food"Laxus said putting on a small smile of sincerity, but somehow Natsu felt like it was forced, and that maybe he still wanted to talk some more about it...

"That charm or whatever, the one I found in the alley..."

"Hm?Oh this?"Laxus said fishing the said object from within his pocket, Natsu could see that it was some kind of necklace and an impressive one at that, it was in the shape of a star, the edges a sparkling baby blue but going more towards the middle it slowly changed into a deep purplish-violet then followed by a brilliant crimson red

In the center was an emblem, it looked like a 'E'

"what's the E stand for?Is it like a middle name or something?"Natsu asked through a mouthful of steak

"Don't know, maybe..."He responded with a shrug slipping it back into his pocket

'_or maybe...it was the person from that strange dream..._'Laxus thought

"By the way"Natsu said speaking up once more"That Lucy girl mentioned something about you two wanting to join a guild, what's that about?"Natsu asked curiously

"Laxus sighed, his expression turning to one of annoyance as though recalling something unpleasant

First off she wants to join not me, secondly it's called Fairy Tail...supposedly she says that's where people like Mira Jane are, you know high class snobs and all that..."He grumbled under his breath, but was surprised when he heard Natsu snort out a laugh along with Happy

"that's a good one, bet Gray would get defensive over that one"Natsu said more so to Happy than Laxus

"Aye, I'm surprised you didn't take it the wrong way Natsu"Happy chimed innocently

"Hey, I'm not that shallow of a person, besides Fairy Tails more filled with show-offs rather than snobs ya know?"Natsu said with a toothy grin, unaware of the now wide eyed Laxus beside her

"Hold on...are you saying..."the blonde muttered in shock as the girl turned back to him blinking in realization

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you...I'm Natsu Dragneel, a member of Fairy Tail!"

_**Yeah, this one turned out really to be more of a peek into what Laxus's backstory is gonna be like...sorry for the lack of action!:3**_


	4. Kidnapped?

_**SO last chapter I guess I threw sort of a curve ball for the people who thought I was taking the traditional route with this story,I definitely thought about it...then I started re-watching some rave master episodes and thought:THIS SHOULD BE IN FAIRY TAIL!:3**_

**_SO enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3_**

_**Chapter Four:Kidnapped!?**_

"So then, you really can't remember a thing, huh?"

Natsu questioned as her and Laxus exited the restaurant, the pink-haired mage finally having her fill after about fifty more plates of meat and other foods, some of which Laxus didn't even want to know what they were.

"Nope"Laxus affirmed walking with his hands in his pockets beside her while the cat whom it turned out could fly(something that much to Natsu's and Happy's surprise didn't shock the blonde)

"Anyway, don't try to change the subject"Laxus said pausing for a moment as he snuck an annoyed glance at the female"why the heck didn't you say you were from Fairy Tail sooner?"He said annoyed since now he had the hassle of tracking down Lucy so that she could carry out her goal of getting into the guild of her dream, that is after they figure out where the hell she ran off to, that is.

"I wasn't trying to hide it if that's what you're implying, you just never asked"Natsu countered coming to a halt beside him with her hands folded behind her head

"Tch, whatever. Why do you seem so interested in me anyway?"Laxus muttered folding his arms across his chest and fixing the strange girl beside him with a questioning gaze

"Hm,what do you mean?"

"You haven't stopped asking me questions since I told you I can't remember anything"Laxus retorted

"Have I?Do you want me to stop or something?"Natsu asked innocently receiving only an aggravated sigh from the other teen who waved a dismissive hand as he trudged along

"Just forget it, let's hurry and find Lucy"

* * *

"Oh my"Lucy said while sitting on a bench enjoying the nice breeze as she held the latest issue of the one and only _sorcerer's Weekly, _that just happened to feature an article about her favorite guild in it"Looks like the Fairy Tail Guilds out there causing trouble again"she finished with a small giggle at the thought before laying on her back as she flipped the page continuing to read more.

"Demon bandit clan wiped out, but with seven homes destroyed, whoa talk about overkill!"The blonde said with a laugh kicking her feet up into the air

"You know people can see your underwear when you do that"a familiar voice said snapping Lucy from her thoughts as she shot upright on the bench"Oh, Laxus!"

The said boy stepped closer heaving an exasperated sigh as he plopped down beside her on the wooden park bench running his hands through his golden soft locks "Is everything alright?"Lucy asked touching lightly against the others arm noticing the strange look of unease in his molten amber-colored orbs.

"Lucy..."His voice was unusually quiet, Lucy took that as a small hint of the seriousness of the upcoming conversation and quickly tucked her magazine away to give him her full attention"Yeah, what's up?"She said a little nervously

"I...I was talking with that Natsu girl, after you left...about my past"

Lucy's brown eyes widened slightly in mild surprise, It was rare for Laxus to really ever talk to anyone, but for him to even consider opening up to a complete stranger over something like his past that was still shrouded in mystery to even him...

"And?"Lucy pressed

Laxus lowered his arms resting them against his knees"I-I don't know, she offered to help"Was all he gave her, Lucy blinked feeling even more surprised that a complete stranger was willing to help Laxus in his search for answers, the pinkette didn't seem like a bad person though

"Oh, so you're looking for clues to your past,eh?"a familiar and _annoying_ voice commented form behind some rustling bushes causing both blondes to jump up bracing themselves for potential trouble only to be greeted by the same blue-haired girl form before who called herself 'Salamander' but now Laxus definitely knew better seeing as how he basically just met the _real _Salamnder

"Tch!"Laxus didn't waste anytime turning to take his leave, one hand grabbing hold of Lucy's wrists signaling they were getting out of there, however two muscular looking men stepped in front of them, each wearing a lecherous sneer as they began ogling Lucy, something that didn't go unnoticed by Laxus as the look in his eyes darkened forcing them to take a small step back

"Ah-ah, that's not a very nice look there Laxus-baby"The fake salamander girl chimed from behind him behind, like _literally_ right behind him touching a hand to the side of his face with the lightning shaped scar on it

immediately he turned pulling away in the process and growled when he saw the blunette standing there with a smug grin while two more thugs appeared behind her, one of which held Lucy by the arms

"Lucy!How did you-

The fake salamander held up her hand tapping on one of her three rings and Laxus was able to see that it was a type of teleportation magic, capable of switching places with another if used correctly

"You...!"Laxus began but stopped seeing her raise her hand as if to silence him

"Now, now is that really anyway to speak to your girlfriend?"She questioned in a sickly sweet tone making Laxus want to gag as he gave a snort of disgust baring his teeth"Like I'd ever date a tramp like you!"He spat

"Oh but you will, unless of course you want your little friend here to experience a world of hurt because of your selfishness?"

As if on cue the goon holding Lucy tightened his grip causing her to give a small cry of pain

"Lucy!Stop it!"Laxus snapped feeling his blood start to boil

"I think you can do better than that Laxus-babay"The girl mocked earning a heated glare from the boy as he reluctantly sighed in defeat bowing his head"Alright already enough, I'll do whatever you want just let her go...please"

"Laxus no,she-aah!"Lucy shrieked feeling the thug release her and shove her to the ground without warning as the blunette laughed victoriously, Lucy looked up glaring at her and seeing Laxus knocked out and slung over one of the thugs shoulders

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm stealing him from you"She said with a sneer turning on her heel and disappearing on that same red carpet thing of hers as from before

_'Laxus...'_

* * *

_"_Ne ne,Natsu?"Happy said floating beside the pink-haired girl as she looked around aimlessly for this Lucy girl trying to remember her form the restaurant"Yeah,happy?"

"Do you like Laxus?"The flying feline asked not bothering to beat around the bush

Natsu swallowed hard coming to an abrupt halt beside him stuttering madly as her face flushed a deep crimson

"W-what?Don't be ridiculous!He and Lucy are just trying to get into Fairy Tail and I figured may as well help them, you know?"She defended, however the blue cat didn't seem to buy making a face that Natsu recognized all too well as the good ol 'yeah-right-your-in-denial' face

"Oh,Just be quiet and help me look for Lucy!"Natsu snapped turning to stalk off down an alleyway with happy easily catching up and hovering beside her once more

"You liiiiike him~!"

"I said shut up, you stupid cat!"

"Aw come one, why else would you offer to help him remember his past?"Happy said recalling the pink-haired girls promise form when they were back in the restaurant

"I said leave me alone!"She snapped

_**Sorry it's kinda short, tryin to get back into the swing of things, still hope you like it though!:3**_


	5. Operation:Rescue!

_**Next chapter finished!Enjoy and don't forget to review pls:3**_

_**Chapter Five:Operation:Rescue!**_

_'I have to find her!' _

_'I'm sure Natsu can help, we've gotta help Laxus!'_Lucy thought as the blonde girl raced through Hargeon town with one goal in mind:Find Natsu and get Laxus back!...Okay maybe more like two she reprimanded silently

Whatever!The point was that Laxus was in trouble and she was going to get help in order to get him back safely!

* * *

"Dammit!Let me outta here!"Laxus yelled struggling in the chair he was tied up in, his legs and arms rendered useless a she struggled to remove the ropes, but to no avail...he was so focused on getting free that he neglected to pick up on the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming towards him in the distance

"My my, such a fuss"

Laxus stopped in his struggling lifting his head to glare daggers at the blue-haired woman before him, a smug smirk on her face making him want nothing more than to punch it right off, regardless of the fact that she was still a woman

"You'd be wise to behave yourself, until we make it to boscow that is"She said smoothly leaning in close so that her breath fanned his lips and her hand rested against the back of the chair"Heh, fat chance Lady, I'm getting out here whether you like it or not!"Laxus snapped back receiving a harsh slap to the face

"First of all, that's salamander to you!"She said in a cold tone as Laxus remained silent feeling the sting of her hand against his face where a red mark had blossomed on the side and a shadow fell over his eyes

"Secondly if you don't learn your place I just might be tempted to tape that pretty little mouth of your shut, you should be grateful I'm even bothering with some two-bit trash like you, I'm sure the slave trade would love a hopeless case such as yourself who can't remember a single thing about his past, how pathetic!"

Laxus' jaw clenched at her words, they were harsh but he simply glared at her, his amber-colored eyes full or a rebellious fire as he spat out his response

"Takes trash to know trash, you pitiful faker"

_**SLAM!**_A fist collided with the bound Laxus' gut forcing the air from his lungs and knocking him back chair and all, a she skidded to a halt slamming his back against the wall

"Don't insult onee-chan, you scum"One of the thugs said letting the arm he had used to deliver the blow fall back to his side seeing Laxus slowly begin to push himself onto his knees"Careful now, we wouldn't want to hurt the merchandise" The blunette said with a sneer slowly sauntering over and kneeling beside Laxus

She reached out grabbing a fistful of blonde hair jerking him up to look at her face

"You know I wouldn't mind actually keeping this around for myself.."she mused lightly looking him over with lustful eyes"My, what soft hair you have for a guy...and then there's those lovely eyes of yours"she continued slowly tugging on a strand of his blonde locks before gingerly moving the hand a bit lower against his cheek, her thumb running underneath his eye before he pushed himself away

"Aw, a bit shy are we?"

"Don't touch me"Was all Laxus said

She scoffed standing back up before turning on her heel and taking her leave from the room, her 'brothers' following close behind stopping at the door and looking over her shoulder at him pressed against the wall, hands still bound behind his back and a shadow cast over his eyes

* * *

"*_sigh* _Man, where is this girl!?"Natsu whined leaning up against the railing of balcony overlooking the docks, the cool nighttime breeze lightly ruffling her pink hair, her eyes wandered about aimlessly until they landed on a boat departing from the shore

"Urk!"Instantly her face turned a sickly green as she quickly turned away now holding a hand against her mouth while feeling her stomach start to lurch"I think I'm gonna be sick..."

""You're not even on it though..."happy said with a sweatdrop

"Natsu!Happy!Is that you!?"A voice called out, Natsu and Happy looked to the side and saw a familiar blonde-haired girl waving at them as she ran their way"Lucy!"Natsu said glad they finally found her

Lucy skidded to a halt gasping for air as with her hands resting on her knees for a moment "I..was...looking... everywhere...for...you!"she said between heavy breaths slowly managing to re-compose herself

"Really?well e were looking everywhere for you too!come on now, why don't we go find Laxus and-

"Laxus' has been kidnapped!"Lucy said abruptly, her face now serious

"He was...WHAT!?"Natsu suddenly snarled

"It's true I swear, it was by a girl named salamander!I think she's from the Fairy Tail guild!"Lucy added

Happy looked back at Natsu nervously noting the dark look on the girls face when she heard this

"Fairy Tail?"Natsu repeated questioningly seeing Lucy nod"Yeah, we have to do something and get Laxus back or who knows what she'll do to him!"

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, nobody messed with her friends and guild and got away with it, she turned back towards Lucy"Any idea where they went?"

"Yeah"The blonde said before turning and pointing towards the dock"Their ship, it's docked right there"

Natsu blinked for a moment. She would have to...get on...one of those!?

"I think I'm gonna hurl...!"Natsu said, her face turning the same sickly green as before while she leaned her back against the rail lowering her head

"Whoa, what the heck's the matter with you!?"Lucy shrieked

* * *

"Let go of...me!"Laxus said struggled in his restraints some more before being tossed into a room landing on the hard floor with a grunt"...bastards"he hissed sitting on his knees when laughter rang in his ears drawing his attention forward seeing the fake salamander seated in a chair, a glass of champagne in her hand

"don't mind them, their manners need work is all care to join me?"she said in that same sickly sweet tone of voice that made Laxus want to hurl up his own lunch

"Not particularly,no"he said flatly not being one to beat around the bush

Her smile didn't falter however, instead she placed her drink on a table and walked over to stand in front of him towering over him since he was still down on his knees at the moment, his expression stayed neutral not one to be show signs of weakness and all, and he really saw no real harm from someone like her anyway.

"You're not gonna spit on me, are you?"Laxus said sarcastically with a raised brow expecting another slap for the remark, but was slightly surprised when he instead felt the cold touch of steel press against his throat in the form of a dagger.

His eyes turned into a dark glare now staring back her, he refused to show anything other than rage or anger knowing it would just be giving her exactly what she wants right now

"So, the gloves are already off then, eh?"He said in a mocking tone"You gonna actually be able to use that thing,hm?"He said putting on a dark grin as he leaned forward pressing his skin further against the blade actually letting blood spill onto the clean edge slowly dripping down onto the floor between them

"No actually"she admitted still wearing that fake smile of hers"I simply wanted to see your reaction was all, and I must say it was _very_ interesting, not many can do what you just did"

"Call a bluff?"He challenged

She opened her mouth to respond only to get cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from directly below them

"LAXUS,WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Laxus would've face-palmed if he could, was that...Natsu?

"You have got to be freakin kidding me right now"He mumbled lowering his head in disbelief when the door to the room suddenly flew off it's hinges nearly slamming directly into him and making his eyes widen to the size of saucers as he snapped his attention towards the two people now standing in the doorway

"Are you trying to kill me!?"He growled

"S-sorry Laxus, it's just if she realizes where we are she'll..."Lucy began to explain only to find Natsu back in her slumped position looking about ready to hurl like before"Are you kidding me!?"Lucy and Laxus said in unison

"What the heck is wrong with her?She sick or something!?"Laxus said looking towards Lucy

"Motion sickness"Was all Lucy said, Laxus blinked for a moment processing what he just heard

"So, she's got motion sickness...and she came on a boat?"

By now Laxus' eyes had begun to twitch in irritation at the pink-haired girls sheer stupidity seeing Lucy nod

"aye, she's not the brightest bulb around, is she!?"Happy cheered

"Please don't say it like it's a good thing"Lucy reprimanded

Wow, some rescue team you guys are"Laxus said dryly"Seriously, I feel _so_ safe" he continued sarcastically rolling his eyes for maximum effect

_'I am so screwed right now'_Laxus thought


	6. Natsu vs Ilana

_**Alright this is it, after this HOPEFULLY I'll be able to get them to freakin Fairy Tail already and then start making these chapters longer!****x3**_

_**Enjoy and don' t forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter Six:Natrsu vs Ilana  
**_

"Yosh!"Lucy said bringing out one of her celestial wizard keys she kept on a loop attached to her skirt at all times, a confident grin on her face as stared down the fake salamander ignoring the real one who was off to the side emptying out the contents of her stomach into the sea.

"Operation rescue is a success!"She yelled, Laxus snorted earning him a both a glare and a threatening fist form his fellow blonde causing him to roll his eyes"Um, hate to break it to you Luce, but I'm still tied up, and now we're all pretty much stuck on this boat together"Laxus stated flatly

"Also, who the hell still names something as stupid as 'Operation:Rescue'?"He said with slightly narrowed eyes

"Shut up!"Lucy snapped, her face flushing a light shade of scarlett as she stomped her foot against the ground"Just let me have this okay!?"She began seething at the other blonde in the room, whom she was technically supposed to be saving as opposed to her currently yelling at him to stop teasing her already

"Ne,Lucy I think you liiiiike him~!"Happy chimed flying up towards Lucy with a mischievous smile, pressing his one feline hand against his mouth to suppress a laugh

"NO, I DON'T!"Laxus watched the scene between them unfold with mild amusement despite the current troublesome situation he found himself in, he was glad Lucy could still find a way to give him a good laugh or two

"Oi, if you two are done with your love talk"Laxus said earning yet another glare form Lucy along with a curious glance form Happy"I'd like to get the heck outta here now,please"

"Oh,r-right!Happy, hurry!"Lucy commanded

"Aye sir!"Happy shouted flying towards Laxus and somehow picking him up with his tail as the two sped off into the open sky, Laxus struggled a bit in it's grasp with his hands still bound behind him"Hey, I meant untie me, not take me for a joyride!"

"sorry Laxus, there's no time!"Was all Happy said as he continued to fly

"What do you mean, and what about Lucy and Natsu!?"Laxus said firing off questions one after the other, he was interrupted though when happys wings suddenly disappeared leaving them both blinking wildly in mid-air"My transformations out!"Happy squeaked

The two plummeted towards the water with Happy clinging to Laxus and Laxus still struggling to get the ropes off"Stupid cat, I can't see!"

_**Splash!**_

"Natsu, get up!"Lucy urged trying to pry the motion sick wizard away form the edge of the ship so that Natsu wouldn't wind up going overboard while in the middle of throwing up, Natsu gave a gurgled response that Lucy couldn't quite understand"What?"She said

"Oi,Blondie!"

Lucy turned her head just in time to see one of the goons rushing towards her, without thinking she shoved Natsu out of the way and down against the deck of the ship while narrowly falling backwards barely missing the sharp edge of the sword he was wielding, she breathed a sigh of relief before realizing she was still falling.

She looked back down and saw that in her pushing Natsu out of the way she had just fallen overboard herself..."Ahh!"she shrieked feeling her body hit the water down below leaving Natsu as the only one left aboard the ship

""Tch, nuisances..."The fake salamander bit out looking in the direction Laxus had gone

"Hey you..."A voice called out from behind her drawing her attention back to see Nastu down on one knee breathing heavily, but no longer queasy and sprawled over the side of the ship.

"So I hear you're a member of Fairy Tail...?

* * *

Lucy came back above the water with a look of annoyance on her face only to get a splash to the face

"Hey!"She snapped and was partly surprised to see Laxus floating beside her, his eye twitching lightly as he flashed a look of annoyance"Well,well if it isn't the rescue team, come to make sure I don't drown, eh"He mused lightly

"Oh..just shut up already!"Lucy huffed turning away while the two of them bobbed in the water, wait water that's it!Lucy thought fishing down below for her keys once again only to feel empty space, her eyes bulged in disbelief at her own clumsiness"You gotta be kidding me!"she yelled

"What is it now?"Laxus asked

"My keys, I..."she began only to have Laxus interrupt them with a sarcastic tone"Let me guess, you lost them..._again_"He said rolling his eyes at the celestial wizard who was now frantically searching through the water for her keys

"Isn't it bad for the celestial wizard to lose something as important as their keys!?Man, it's no wonder some of your spirits don't like you..."Laxus said with a peeved stare heaving a sigh while diving under the water just in time to avoid hearing Lucy's comeback

Once submerged he saw something glittering in the distance and swam closer picking up the ring of keys and taking it back to Lucy"Here"He called throwing them her way

"Thanks!Now leave the rest to me!"She said with a grin

"Isn't that what got us in this mess in the first place?"Laxus shot back

"Don't start with me, okay!?"Lucy bit out with anime tears streaming down her face figuring she'd been humiliated enough for now

"Open, gate of the water bearer,Aquarius!"

"Woooow you've summoned a giant fish congratulations..."Laxus announced dryly looking rather unimpressed

_**WHACK!**_

"Oww!What the hell was that for!?"Laxus snapped rubbing the sore spot where Lucy had just hit him, the girl seethed raising a fist in the air that dared him to say another smart-mouth remark of his. He heaved a sigh backing off...for now.

"Oh boy, it's a fish!"Happy said, droll coming form the corners of the felines mouth

"Not for you!"Lucy snapped

"Wow, that was awesome!"Happy cheered seeming thoroughly impressed with Lucy being able to summon Aquarius resulting in a triumphant smile coming onto Lucy's lips happy to get a compliment for once. Laxus however gave a barely audible 'tch'

"Trust me, you won't be very impressed for long...

_**WHACK!**_

"That's the power of a celestial wizard, you see whenever I use my gate keys I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me"Lucy explained mainly to Happy since Laxus already knew this and was glaring at her with a second swollen lump forming on his head.

"Too bad you always end up losing them when their needed most..."He commented form the side

_**WHACK!**_

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!?"He shouted

"Well then quit acting like such a jerk!"Lucy snapped right back as the two blondes started get in one anothers faces making Happy sweatdrop at the scene playing out before him

"Oh well then maybe I should be like you then!?Look at me I'm lucy, gosh I am SOO pretty even though I still can't get a boyfriend!"Laxus said making his voice higher as he did his best 'Lucy impersonation'

"Oh, that is IT"Lucy said, and Laxus could see the girls eyes turn a demonic red as she drew closer

"Uh-oh..."

_**WHACK!SMACK!WHAM!**_

"Alright...Now as I was saying"Lucy began ignoring the now heavily wounded and barely conscious Laxus and freaked out Happy off to the side of her turning her attention back to the ship of the Fake Salamander

"Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power and push that ship back into the port you got it?"Lucy commanded. Aquarius gave an annoyed 'tch'.

"Oh what, now you're gonna give me attitude too!?"Lucy said getting angry again"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to be difficult!"Lucy yelled causing Happy to shudder beside her"Uh Lucy, I wouldn't make her any angrier"the cat warned

"Let's get something straight"Aquarius said"The nest time you even so much as think of dropping my keys, or even hurting my dear Laxus-kun...you're dead"By now Laxus had recovered, though was still a bit sore from all those hits

"It won't happen again..."Lucy and Happy said in unison

"Since when the hell am I yours?"Laxus said questioningly, but received no answer as Aquarius immediately went on the offensive summoning a gigantic tsunami washing away all in it's path, Lucy and the others included"Hey, don't wash me away with it!"The blonde shrieked spinning around in a giant whirlpool with swirls in her eyes.

* * *

"Why's the sea so angry!?"Natsu and the others screamed aboard the ship as it was lunged forward riding the giant tsunami back towards Land where it crashed

* * *

"What's the big idea?"Lucy said down on her knees after landing on the sandy shores of the coastline"Do you think next time maybe you could try not to sweep me up too!?"

"Oh THAT was an accident, I never meant to get the ship"She answered smugly

"Hold on, you mean you were aiming for ME!?"

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend"Aquarius said calmly before turning to look back over at Lucy with a smug smile"and he's hot"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"Lucy screeched

"Yeah, it's not Lucy's fault she drives them away..."Laxus said still feeling dizzy from his little spin in the water lying flat on the ground beside an upside down happy"Ugh, I think operation rescue just turned into a major fail..."He groaned

"Hey, I know!If the fish lady gives you anymore trouble just call me to take care of her!"Happy said popping up form the ground

"Ugh, I don't think I can take much more of this stupid cat"Lucy sighed

Meanwhile people had begun to gather around the ship that had crashed onto shore murmuring amongst one another when Lucy and Laxus came running up barely able to make out the silhouette of Natsu standing atop the wreckage. Only Laxus seemed to sense the dangerous aura around the girl at the moment thought putting an arm in front of Lucy as a warning not to go any closer.

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail, are you?"Nastu said darkly looking down at the fake salamander

_'Natsu...'_Laxus thought

"And what's it to you?Go get her!"Fake Salamander commanded"Hai!"The thugs called

"Let me get a closer look at your face"Natsu said throwing off her jacket to the side where it coincidentally landed on Laxus of all people"Oi, what the hell was that for!?"He growled hearing Lucy and Happy stifle a small laugh sending a glare their way"Oh you be quiet!"He snapped

"Natsu look out!"Lucy shouted noticing the thugs drawing closer

"Oh please, no need to worry about her she IS a wizard after all"Laxus said matter-of-factly taking the jacket off him and crossing his arms receiving an incredulous stare from his friend

Natsu then instantly knocked the thugs aside"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!And I've never seen you before!"The pinkette shouted aloud showing her red Fairy Tail insignia on her shoulder

_'That Mark...'_Laxus thought spacing out for a moment

"You've gotta be kidding me!So then...Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!?"Lucy said, her brown eyes widening at the news

One of the goons then slipped up calling the fake salamander by her real name,Ilana as they cried about Nastu being the real deal, Ilana then proceeded to yell at them not to use her real name.

"I think I've heard of her..."Laxus said softly drawing Lucys attention back to him as he continued"I think I heard rumors of someone who got kicked out of the Titans nose guild i believe, going around and tricking people before selling them off as slaves"Laxu stated

"I don't care who you are, or what it is you're trying to do!I'm not gonna let you disgrace the Fairy Tail guilds name!"

"And what are you planning to do about it?"Ilana challenged"Prominent typhoon!"

Several blast of purplish flames burst forth rushing straight towards Nastu

Much to the others shock and for Laxus somewhat disgust instead of dodging Natsu actually ATE the flames coming towards her slamming her fist together as she launched a counterattack"Fire dragons roar!"

Laxus and Lucy watched in fascination as Natsu demolished Ilana and the others

_'No way..s-she...uses the same magic as...me?'_Laxus thought surprised to find another like him. By the time Natsu had finished knocking around Ilana and her goons the army was already fast approaching

"Oh shit, it's the army!"Laxus yelled out as he and Lucy prepared to make a dash for it when a warm hand engulfed their dragging them along as Nastu fled the scene at full speed, a flying happy beside her"Crap it's the army we gotta run!"She yelled behind them

"H-hey wait!Where are you taking us flamebrain!?"Laxus shouted

"Don't worry about it, you guys said you wanted to join the Fairy tail guild didn't you?After all how else am I supposed to help you recover your memories!Let's go"Natsu said flashing a toothy grin as Laxus and Lucy grinned back in excitement

"Alright!"Lucy cheered as the trio made their getaway.

_**Finally, next chapter finally gonna get some Fairy Tail action hooray!In the meantime let me know how I did please!:3**_


	7. The Fairy Tail

_**Alright so back with yet another chapter and, just gotta say!I totally JUST got this idea that I'm sort of dying to try out with this story because I think it'll fit in with the overall plot REALLY well, and if I''m wrong well then...I don't know, I'll re-write it I guess!So be sure and let me know what you think for future reference please!:3**_

_**Anyway here goes, and again please leave a review it motivates me to write **_ **_get my lazy bum in gear and write faster, just sayin!:3_**

_**Chapter Seven:The Fairy Tail  
**_

"Fairy Tail,eh?"

Laxus felt a heavy sigh slip through his parted lips as he stood taking in a cool wisp of the nighttime air circling around him at the moment, his amber colored eyes remained fixated on the small pots of colorful plats lined up along the balcony of the hotel that he and Lucy were staying at.

It would be their last night together before they accompanied Natsu to Fairy Tail and after hours of detailed planning and packing Lucy _finally_ fell back against her pillow for some well-deserved rest...

it was something that secretly made Laxus' shoulders sag in relief though he would never admit it aloud, he loved the girl like a little sister and seeing as how he knew better than anyone how she could get so wound up over some things and neglect her health, especially now of all times when her lifelong dream of joining a guild were coming true...He took upon himself to look out for her.

Especially since she was really all he had at the moment...

He gave a soft smile hearing Lucy mumble in her sleep back in the room about being a great Fairy Tail wizard, a soft chuckle filling the air as he turned to glanced back over his shoulder at her wondering if maybe he should head back in when a sudden rush of air collided with his back.

It wasn't enough to push him over or anything, but it certainly got his attention as he whipped back around and felt his breat get caught in his throat seeing something-or rather, _someone_-hovering in the air before him

It was...a girl?She had long flowing black waves of hair that cascaded gracefully down her back and along her shoulders and somewhat pale, shimmering skin that seemed to glow in the dim moonlight. What really caught his attention though were those blood red crimson eyes of hers, the strong sense of power they gave off nearly turned his knees into goo.

"Who-

He began, but was instantly cut off when they fixed him with a strange look accompanied by a soft smile spreading onto her lips slowly hovering closer resulting in him taking a few involuntary steps back before feeling his back hit the wall

She landed noiselessly turning to face him allowing Laxus to get a much better and up close look at her, she was _beautiful_! In a way though she also reminded him of the pink-haired dragon slayer he had met today making him blush a bit realizing that would mean he also thought Nastu was good looking as well...

"I see..."She said breaking the awkward silence that now hung between them, tilting her head curiously as her eyes traveled along his form. He felt the need to lightly smack her with the way she was looking at him, I mean seriously was she checking him out or something!?He thought getting annoyed very easily now"...so, you are the one whose energy I felt"

Laxus rose a blonde eyebrow at her choosing to remain silent for the moment to see what it was she was after. He was caught off guard when she abruptly appeared directly before him lightly touching her hand against his face where his scar was, slowly tracing it with her fingertips

"You still have it"She whispered quietly just before Laxus smacked her hand away and sent a bolt of electricity hurtling towards her. she merely sidestepped avoiding the blow and maintained an unfazed expression depsite seeing the hostility now evident in Laxus' eyes as he finally spoke

"Just who the hell are you?And what do you know about my scar?"

Silence.

He was about to ask again when her lips parted"I see, so you really don't remember me after all?"

The question made Laxus freeze, this girl...did she maybe...?

"H-hold on!"He stammered grabbing onto her sleeve when she turned to take her leave, his expression of anger quickly melted away and was replaced with one of anxiousness"Do you...know something about my past?If so then please, tell me!"

She looked at him for a good long couple of seconds before reaching and grabbing his hand with her own, never taking her eyes form his. The crimson red irises seeming to swallow his amber ones while he remained oblivious to the fact that his hand now appeared to be glowing a strange blackish color.

"I'm afraid I cannot say, but know this Laxus Dreyer..."She spoke in a mesmerizing tone, almost making him feel as though he had heard it somewhere before"...just so you won't ever forget me again, allow me to leave my mark on you, the same way you left yours on me"

His amber eye seemed to dim becoming slowly glazed over as his body slumped forward heading for the ground when she caught him in her arms with ease. She stared down at the boys peaceful face and still glowing hand form where she had touched him saying nothing before carrying him off to bed.

* * *

Lucy felt a sudden chill in the room groggily opening her eyes as she shifted into an upright position using her hand to rub the remaining sleep form her out of focused and sleep-ridden eyes. She looked off tot he side seeing Laxus was now in bed after who knows how long he had decided to stay up for"Huh?"She said softly seeing the doors to the balcony still wide open allowing a cold draft to blow in.

Lucy huffed in slight annoyance throwing the covers off and crawling out of bed towards the door, she silently crept over and placed her hand on the handle bar when Laxus bolted up himself"Wait!"He snapped without thinking causing poor Lucy to jump a whole few inches off the ground in fright

"Eeep!"The girl shrieked fearing maybe she had done something wrong as she frantically tried to slow her now rapid heartbeat back into it's normal pace"what...what' wrong with you!?shouting at me like that!"Lucy scolded until she noticed the lost look in her friends eyes.

"Laxus...?Are you..."

"I..."He said cutting her off not lifting his gaze to meet her own a she spoke"...guess it was just a dream"He muttered softly, sadly even.

Unbeknownst to the two blondes, hovering just outside in the nighttime air was the same girl whom Laxus now thought of to be no more than a dream.

"Very soon, the seal shall be broken...and then Laxus, I will make you mine"

* * *

"Gooood Moooorning~!"

Natsu yelled out totally fired up and ready for the day as she rapidly pounded on the door of her new found friends room number ignoring the odd looks and slight glares directed at her for being so noisy in the morning when the door flew open showing a severely peeved off lightning user behind.

Laxus' hair was slightly more tousled than usual and his clothes seemed more wrinkled and out of place than she remembered or was used to so far, but nonetheless he still looked alive and well in her book"Whoa dude, had no idea you were such a slob!"Natsu said dumbly beginning to laugh oblivious to the others darkening eyes

"Um, Natsu..."Happy tried to whisper beside the pinkette

"Well whatever, I'm sure you'll fit right in with the others regardless so let's get a move on-

_**SMACK!**_

"DO you have any freakin idea what time it is, you fire breathing dumbass!?"Laxus seethed uncontrollably, fist still in the air over the now K.O'd Natsu Dragneel with the passerby's taking on a look of fright avoiding the angered blondes gaze as they passed

"S-sorry..."Natsu grumbled form where she lay

* * *

"S-sorry about that...um, guess I should have mentioned Laxus isn't really a morning person..."Lucy said once again in a n apologetic tone as she and the other two walked down the streets of Magnolia with Natsu carefully keeping her distance from Laxus who now had his earphones on with his hands tucked into his pockets.

So far the pink-haired girl had learned two things about this Laxus guy...

1)He had no memories of his past

2)He was scarier than Erza for crying out loud!HOW WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?

"Yeah...next time you really should mention something like that"Natsu responded after a moment still nursing the many bruises and swollen lumps on her head she received from said blonde-haired teen. She shot a small glare in his direction thinking he wouldn't notice...she was wrong.

"You got something to say?"Laxus asked returning it with his own along with a small jolt of electricity that made Natsu squeak in fright running up ahead with Happy clinging to her shoulder"Save me!"The pinkette called leaving a trail of dust behind her along with a slightly amused Laxus and Lucy

"You know..."Lucy began seeing as how she was now left alone with her fellow blonde, he glanced at her form the corner of his eyes"...If you want, I mean uh, I never really got the chance to ask whether or not you even wanted to join the guild I just-

"Lucy, it's fine"Laxus said cutting her off as the two came to a stop with Lucy fidgeting nervously"Sorry Laxus, I just...well,I just don't know if I can do this alone, you know?"Lucy admitted softly when she felt a weight on her head and peeked out form under her bangs to see Laxus had placed his hand on her affectionately ruffling her soft, blonde bangs until they were in knots and she whined in protest

"Like I said it's fine Luce, this is your dream we're talking about"

He turned continuing after the direction Natsu had fled"Besides, who else would put up with your clumsiness?"He said with a sarcastic undertone that made Lucy seethe just a bit stomping her foot on the ground as she huffed at him"Hey!I am not Clum-oof!"

_**CRASH!**_

"Oooowww!"

"You tripped again, didn't you...?"

* * *

"Well here we are guys, welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu stood with her usual toothy grin and Lucy beside her smiling a broad smile of her own as the celestial spirit mage looked up to the building in absolute wonder, her brown eyes sparkling as she read over the big, bold letters

"Oh wow!It's so amazing, isn't it Laxus!?"Lucy said calling over towards the unimpressed boy of the duo as he stood more so off to the side leaning against a wall giving a small shrug of indifference making Happy and Natsu exchange a curious glance"Wow, I still can't believe we're actually standing in front of Fairy Tail!"Lucy gushed not noticing Natsu walk over towards Laxus

"Usually people are more impressed when they see Fairy Tail up close, you seen it before or something?"Natsu questioned starting to poke at him from the side. Sighing he lightly smacked her hand away"No, it's just a building...I don't see what the big deal is, that's all"

However as Laxus turned back he saw nothing but air beside him accompanied by the sound of a loud resounding crash as Natsu had kicked open the doors of the guild all but storming inside"We made it back alive!"She hollered

"We're home!"Happy chimed flying up beside her

Laxus couldn't fight the small smile that wormed it's way onto his lips at the sight of her blazing energy walking to stand beside Lucy just as Natsu started attacking one of the people at the nearby tables yelling about how she was given misinformation

"SO, this is it huh?"Laxus mused aloud looking around, it wasn't anything fancy which he for one was grateful for seeing as how he just didn't like things of that nature and found the creaking wooden floors and matching table sets rather...inviting.

There was an upstairs as well, though it didn't look like many people went up there for some reason. There was also a bar by the bottom of the steps he noticed which made him _very_ happy despite his promise to Lucy over the whole 'no alcohol' thing.

"I like it"He said aloud stepping away form Lucy while she stood once again admiring the scene that was Fairy Tail. He took a seat at the bar turning around and watching what he could only presume would end with chaos unfold around him.

_**Alright, let me know whatcha think, if maybe I should re-write some parts or just leave it be:3**_


	8. Introductions all around

_**New Chapter! **_

_**Enjoy, review,or else I'll stop writing(Nah just kidding!)**_**_But seriously it would mean a lot to me:3  
_**

**_Anyway, hope you like it!:3_**

**_Chapter Eight:Introductions all around  
_**

Laxus couldn't help the small bemused chuckle that slipped past his lips as he now stood back beside Lucy watching Natsu and another Guild member have at it, with the pinkette complaining about she had been tricked by the other and him denying it of course, as was the case with most of these sorts of things Laxus had come to realize.

"You lied to me about that Salamander guy, now I'm gonna kick your butt!"Natsu growled, her teeth seeming to sharpen along with the intended threat. The guy she threw merely popped up among the now broken pieces of wood returning her glare with the same amount of tenacity

"Hey don't get mad at me, I was only passing along a rumor I heard!"He retorted

"If it was only a rumor he probably should have just kept it to himself..."Laxus mumbled from where he stood, though only Lucy was able to hear giving a curious glance towards her blonde companion for a moment before being pulled back towards Natsu's bickering.

"It was just a rumor!?"Natsu shouted back.

Lucy stood dumbfounded at how quickly chaos seemed to ensue form when she first walked through the door as fists flew and insults were heard though none of the other guild members appeared to be showing signs of stopping the two anytime soon.

Laxus's eyebrows rose slightly as he gave a small whistle watching tables fly into the air with people still seated at them, unfortunate to be caught in the pink-haired girls path of destruction. Really the only reason Laxus himself was sitting somewhere like the bar was in case something-or _someone_- in this case came flying towards Lucy.

She was still his friend after all.

"Now,now Natsu I think you need to calm down-

Happy started to say, but was interrupted when a random body came flying towards him, colliding with the small little felines face and sending him ricocheting to the other side of the guild hall. Laxus gave a snort of amusement as Lucy regained her previous sense of admiration"Oh wow, we're actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!This is so amazing!"Lucy squealed

"whatever you say"Laxus responded half-heartedly, his amber colored eyes flickered to the side to see a boy standing up wearing,err well his underwear and nothing else. He felt his eye twitch for a moment '_seriously what the hell is wrong with this guy?_'

"So Natsu finally made it back,huh!?"The boy shouted

'_So he knows Natsu, that would explain it then_' Laxus thought with sweatdrop forming on his head hearing Lucy 'eep!' when she saw he was nearly naked. a thought suddenly popped into the lighting mages head a she looked at Lucy beside him seeming to study her for an intense moment along with the nearly naked mage before them.

"W-what are you staring at?!"She stammered

"You know, you and him might make a good couple"He said with a shrug resulting in a slap against his arm and a very horrified expression coming onto Lucy's face"As if!"The celestial mage hollered.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!"Gray said stomping over to where Natsu was still engaged in her own fight at the moment. Laxus felt a small sliver of worry creep into his gut feeling his brows knit together in barely noticeable concern hoping she wasn't getting roughed up _too_ badly in there...

"Gray, your clothes!"a feminine voice called from the area Laxus had been sitting at mere seconds before the fighting began to escalate. There on one of the stools sat a woman with flowing dark chocolate brown hair and violet-colored eyes. She was wearing a blue bikini top and brown pants

"I don't have time for that!"Gray shouted back throwing his hands into the air

Laxus and Lucy watched as Cana's fell, she heaved a heavy sigh starting to complain how the current list of men had no class until her eyes suddenly fell on Laxus himself standing and looking at her with a blank face. A light tint of pink was dusted across her features eying the golden-haired boy in front of her as he mumbled something to Lucy who blinked curiously before shifting her attention back to Cana, only to see the brunette had now wound herself tightly up against Laxus's arm batting her eyelashes at him affectionately as she spoke

"Hey there, you look new Care to join me for a drink?"Laxus frowned merely pulling his arm free form her grasp and shrugging her off of him before turning on his heel to walk away"No thanks, I'm going to go stand over there"He said a bit irritated now

Cana watched him leave with a dreamy look in her eyes that made Lucy almost want to gag, why is it that everyone they meet wind up falling head over heels for Laxus and somehow not notice _her_ at all!?It just wasn't fair to a girls confidence...

"Get over here and fight me Natsu!"Gray demanded, Laxus felt his frown deepen slightly

"Not until you put some clothes on!"Natsu screamed back at him

"It's only noon and already you guys are whining like a bunch of spoiled babies"

Lucy and Laxus turned seeing a big, burly man with square shoulders standing and looking at the mass of flying fists with a scowl set into his muscular features and a scar over his eye.

Laxus watched as the newcomer held up a fist"I'm a real man!You want me to prove it to ya!?"He shouted at pretty much anyone who seemed to be paying attention. Laxus merely shook his head at the poor display as he was easily knocked out by the combined might of Natsu and Gray

"Man, talk about weak..."Laxus grumbled mainly to himself. He turned hearing soft giggling fill his ears coming form just behind him and saw an orange haired male wearing sunglasses, a green fur-lined jacket and dark colored cargo pants. Something that stuck out to Laxus was definitely the swarm of girls he had draped over him like a set of cheap curtains"wow, another potential boyfriend for you Luce"Laxus commented dryly

_**SMACK!**_

"Stop saying that!"Lucy snapped smacking his head once more in outrage

Laxus brushed it off however in favor of scoffing when a flying object came out of the blue and whacked the guy right on his forehead"Heh, idiot..."Laxus commented seeing him join in the fray going on too.

"Well he's definitely off my list"Lucy piped up beside him causing Laxus to shoot her a scrutinizing stare"You have a list?"He asked

"What's it to you?"Lucy responded looking somewhat defiant since she was certain there was an underlying insult to be had in his words

"Nothing, I just kinda got the impression you pretty much fawn over all the guys who look your way, whether it's an old man selling you a key-"

Lucy urked at the memory of the shopkeeper while watching a smug grin creep onto Laxus' face as he spoke listing off numerous encounters they've had where Lucy tried her 'sex appeal' routine and failed miserably

"-then there was that guy back in-

"Alright already!"Lucy cut him off, her face a bright beet red as she began waving her arms frantically for him to stop. He chuckled feeling strangely satisfied with her reaction.

"Anyway putting that aside"Lucy said turning back to face the dust-cloud full of arguing and bantering guildmates "Isn't there at least one sane person in this entire place?"

"You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, that makes you just as crazy as the rest of them"Laxus stated matter of factly receiving another light smack to the head.

"Why hello!"

Laxus peered over his shoulder feeling his eyes widen ever so slightly when he saw the one and only Mirajane herself, holding a tray of beverages on one hand while flashing one of her dazzling smiles at them. Laxus blinked rather dumbly while Lucy lit up like a christmas tree beside him clasping her hands together in wonder.

"It's Mirajane!"Lucy shreiked directly into the poor lightning mages ear causing him to wince a bit"In the flesh!"

"Umm, don't you think we should try to stop those guys?"Lucy said with a hand over her mouth pointing towards the ever growing dustcloud of fighting Fairy Tail members on the ground"Tch you worry too much..."Laxus sighed hearing Mira give a soft giggle of amusement as Lucy shot a small glare his way

"It's fine, it's always like this you see"Mira began to explain

"Sounds like it might get annoying"Laxus responded flatly earning a small tug on his ear"Be nice!"Lucy hissed out just seconds before one of the rampaging people cam flying at Mirajane crashing into her and sending the snow-haired girl to the floor, much to Lucy's horror

"Ahh!Don't die Mirajane!"Lucy yelped when she saw Mira's soul seemingly float up form her body in a comical manner, for once ignoring Laxus as he broke into a controlled fit of laughter.

Soon after Grya himself came tumbling out of the fray and flew straight into Lucy, now totally naked as Natsu swing his boxers around her finger with pride"Give me back my underwear jerk!"Gray yelled flustered when he heard Lucy scream behind him at the sight of his bare butt.

"Excus eme"He said coming up beside her"May I please borrow your underwear?"

"As if!"Lucy snapped smacking him to the side only to be picked up by 'Ladykiller' Loke"These guys are all sso insensitve, a woman has needs-

"Real men talk with their fists, Loke!"Elfman hollered knocking the playboy aside. Natsu then rounded on him with kick cussing him to follow suite"I told ya to butt out!"

"Aye..."Happy said popping up from the ground sounding rather deflated himself

Laxus stood off to the side following what he could deem as an incredible act of stupidity feeling his patience start to run thin, a throbbing headache threatening to take it's toll as he grit his teeth in building anger amongst all the shouting and beatings taking place around him

"Oi, all of you..."He said in a low shaking voice that only Lucy recognized as an immediate sign of danger, instantly backing away to a safe enough distance trying to get the others attention while they prepared for one final collision.

"Um, hey guys..."She said sheepishly glancing back towards Laxus and seeing a familiar build up of electricity crackle around him.

"That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off"Cana called over the crowd pulling out a card in her hand

"Oh yeah?Says who!"Gray shouted back slamming his hands together as a sudden chill built up in his hands

Elfmans arm turned into one made of pure stone while letting out an angry yell

"You punks can be such a nuisance"Loke muttered touching one of his rings

"I'm ready for ya!"Natsu finally said dousing her fists in flames as she prepared to charge forward

"This isn't going to end well"Lucy whimpered holding up Happy for a shield

"...SHUT UP!"Laxus finally screeched, his previous calmness and humor gone as he erupted into full blown fury sending out a massive, thousand watts of electricity that took all the others by surprise shocking them where they stood and causing others eyes to widen in sheer freight as one by one, the fighters fell burned to a crisp with smoke coming out of their mouths.

"W-whoa..."a random spectator whispered

One by one Natsu and the others slowly regained their bearings now staring directly at Laxus in a mix of shock and slight fear. His pupils were gone turning his eyes completely white as yellow electricity still crackled around him, the are around his feet was slightly burned form the force of the blast.

"Who is that guy...?"Gray mumbled, all previous signs of hostility now replaced by a general curiousity

"Laxus..."Natsu mumbled realizing this was actually the first time she had seen a glimpse of such power from the blonde-haired boy assuming that perhaps his misleading hatred for wizards caused him not to study magic all that much. Now she sees just how wrong she that assumption was.

Laxus stumbled a bit, suddenly feeling a strange sense of sickness overcome him as he threatened to pitch forward when Lucy came running up beside him keeping him on his feet staring at him with concern showing in her brown eyes"Laxus, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry...I don't why, but I suddenly feel so weak"He mumbled, neither of them noticing the dark faint glow emitting form Laxus' hand as their attention was snapped forward by the sound of a humongous footstep being taken and a booming voice filling the room around them

"Would you fools stop bickering like children!?"

Laxus slowly elt his eyes trail up seeing a huge shadowy figure somehow appear in the center of the room, and judging form the way all side conversation stopped he took that as a sign that this guy was not to be trifled in carefully drawing in a deep breath as he pushed Lucy behind him for the moment figuring it was better to be safe than sorry.

"He's huge!"Lucy exclaimed

"Yeah, no kidding"Laxus grumbled

"I'm sorry, I ahd no idea you were still here Master"Mirajane piped up now fully recovered and standing behind the giant with the same cheerful face as before.

"D-did you say..."Lucy began

"That thing's the master!?"Laxus finished in awe

Meanwhile Natsu was laughing like an idiot surrounded by broken tables and chairs with her hands on her hips"Man talk about a bunch of babies!Look like I won this round-

**_SPLAT!_**

Lucy paled as the giant squished the Salamander underneath their foot with little to no effort on his part while Laxus merely sweatdropped feeling his brow twitch slightly"Un-freakin-believable..."The lightning user grumbled at the pinkette's sheer show of stupidity

The giant being's gaze traveled upward landing directly on Lucy who was standing beside Mirajane fighting the urge to high-tail it out of there"Well, seems we have a new recruit"

"Y-yes sir!"Lucy stammered fearfully

The two blonde watched dumbfounded as the giant slowly began to shrink down to the form of an old man, he wore some weird kinda pointed hat with blue and orange stripes on it and matching orange pants and jacket along with a white shirt underneath.

"Nice to meetcha!"The old man said with a wave looking at Lucy who still wore a shocked expression as she spoke to Mira"He's so tine!This little guys really the master?"

"Of course he is"Mira answered sweetly

"He's funsize"Laxus commented in a bored tone crossing his arms in thought while Lucy sweatdropped at his usage of terms"Uh, do you know how wrong that can sound to somebody?"She whispered

The master's gaze shifted form Lucy and Laxus suddenly paling at the sigh tof said boy while he shot Lucy a misunderstanding glance of his own saying something about how she had a sick mind resulting in a small slap to the head which naturally, was brushed off as though it were nothing.

"You're..."The master said still staring at Laxus, who now looked back and saw the look of sheer disbelief on the elder mans face. It was as though he were staring at a ghost or something"Something wrong...Gramps?"

_Gramps...Gramps...Gramps..._

* * *

_"Gramps...Gramps!"_

_A small child came running up to a younger version of Makorov, smiling brightly as the guild master whirled around to face him. Excitement shone in his eyes as he screeched to a halt just before the old man managing to avoid directly bumping into him like the last time._

_Snow was falling around the two in heavy flakes, but neither seemed to pay it any heed instead finding comfort in one another's company.  
_

_"Laxus, why such a hurry?You seem frantic boy, did something happen?"_

_Concern was now lad into Makorov's tone fearing that something might have hurt his beloved grandson when he was not looking, Laxus however merely laughed rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands while he kept the other behind him._

_He was relieved when the smaller blonde shook his head signifying he was okay after all._

_"Gramps, I got great news!"Little Laxus shouted slowly bringing his hands out from behind his back opening them to show a small little bug he had caught in between"Look!Look!"He said jumping up and down a bit_

_"A bug?"Makorov mused with a raised brow not seeing what the big deal was_

_"Yeah, it looks like one of it's wings broke so I'm gonna take care of it for awhile, see how it sparkles?"Laxus continued and sure enough Makorov looked back down just in time to see the insects wings shimmer in a rainbowish color leaving him dumbstruck"Well I'll be, Laxus this is known as an Irisia!There supposed to grant good fortune to whomever finds them!"Makorov exclaimed in surprise_

_Laxus tilted his head for a moment_

_"Good fortune?Why would I need that when I've got you though Gramps?"The boy asked innocently making Makorov's eyes water with tears of happiness"Aw, Laxus..."_

_"I just thought I'd take it in because..."Laxus trailed off breifly looking a little nervous for what he was about to say"...well I've been giving it some thought and I think I finally know what I wanna do when I grow up!"_

_"Oh, do tell?"Makorov said as the two continued their long trek through the snow_

_"I want...to be a bug!"_

_Makorov fell forward, eating a face full of snow._

_"A-a bug!?Laxus I-I don't think you can..."Makorov began to say but stopped himself seeing the look of pure joy written on his grandsons face form the idea and couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  
_

_"Well then, what sort of bug did you have in mind my boy?You know there are many different kinds in the world"Makorov said instead, his eyes looking up tot the sound as the crunching sounds of Laxus' footsteps filled his ears_

_"I dunno yet, but maybe one with antennas!"_

* * *

_'Laxus...I finally found you!'_Makorov thought feeling an overwhelming urge to embrace the blonde-haired teen when his next sentence stopped him cold_  
_

"Hey Gramps, or whoever you are...are you alright?"

Makorov snapped out of his stupor still staring up at Laxus as he gave the elder man a blank look of curiosity, almost as if...he didn't recognize him?

"Master are you alright?You seemed to have spaced"Mira said with concern in her tone from beside the pair of blondes. Makorov took a second to compose himself burying whatever feelings of relief had slowly crept to the surface focusing his attention on the newcomers feigning a smile of ignorance.

"Yes, yes I'm fine!Sorry about that I was just thinking this young stud here looks a lot like myself form back in my old day, ya know!?"He responded cheerfully causing Laxus to urk,a grimace coming onto his face at the mere thought as he looked ready to hurl from the comparison"Now that's just wrong..."Laxus grumbled

Makrov turned away hopping up onto the balcony of the second floor to address the rest of the guild, too bad he wound up slamming his back against the railing in the process...

Recovering quickly he cleared hs throat calling for attention

"You've gone and done it again!You bunch of clauds"He brought a huge looking stack of papers as he spoke"Just look at how much paperwork the magic council has sent over this time!This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"He hollered showing signs of frustration

"Have you lost your minds, all you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"Makorov said beginning to tremble with what most could only assume to be rage. Laxus snorted in disbelief once more drawing some of the other members attention as he spoke"so what?What good is being able to use magic if you can't use it for whatever you see fit"

Lucy felt her eyes widen slightly looking between her friend and the master up above nervously

"Laxus,shh!"She pleaded tugging on his sleeve. Laxus shurgged

"It's true!"he hissed meaning for only her to hear, but everyone else did as well"Magic is something that requires both a strong heart and strong body, it's something not everyone can do!If someone lets something as annoyingly stupid as a couple rules or higher ups stop them then what good can it do?"

From the second floor Makorov smiled at the boy, seeing he hadn't lost that spirit of his.

The rest of the guild smirked at his words feeling their own spirits lifted form the small speech he unknowingly just gave

"It's just as Laxus says!"Makorov announced setting the stack of papers ablaze and sending them shooting out into the open air where Natsu jumped up and devoured them"that's why I say to heck with the magic council!

"now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes form reason right?It's just as the newbie said, magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization"

Laxus felt like he had somehow heard all this before for some reason, but couldn't quite place where...

"In order to perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress!"Makorov said shooting Laxus a knowing look accompanied by a smile

"don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in!Cuz that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"Makorov finished throwing his hand into the air, his finger pointed towards the sky.

Recognition flickered through Laxus' eyes for a moment '_that...symbol!'_

**_Oh man, definitely the longest chapter of the story so far, anyway hope you like it a sI was sort of tossing ideas around with this one at first but I do think it wound up better darn good is i say so myself all things considered:3_**

**_Anway don't forget to review please!:3_**


End file.
